Not A Bad Thing
by PolarBaek06
Summary: Shin Seijuro, seorang linebacker terkenal di Jepang kebingungan bagaimana cara mengurangi kesulitan yang dihadapi manager Oujou sekaligus kekasihnya. "Lalu kau tau apa yang harus kau lakukan Shin?" "Kau nekat sekali ya. Bisa-bisa dia menganggapmu aneh". Bad at Summary. Shin x Wakana [warn : cover is mine ]
1. Thank you

**Author Note : Hallo. Dari bertahun - tahun mulai mengenal yang namanya dunia fanfiction, ini pertama kalinya saya meng-publish story buatan saya sendiri di sini. Bisa dibilang karena saya masih ragu dengan cerita dan pemilihan bahasa yang saya buat. Tapi, fanfict ini tetap menjadi fanfict debut saya di ffnet ( Yeeeee )**

**Jadi, jika ada kesalahan / typo mohon dimaklumi. Saya akan berusaha meng-edit kata yang salah pengetikkannya jika saya menyadarinya nanti/? **

**Kebetulan pair di fanfict ini adalah pair yang jarang banget di notice fans Eyeshield 21 lain. ShinWaka memang bukan pair real di anime maupun manga, tapi shinwaka tetep jadi pair nomor 1 saya. Setelah Akakuro dan AoKise tentu aja #StopMe2k15**

**Oh iya, disini mereka memanggil satu sama lain dengan nama pertama. Yaitu Seijuro dan Koharu. Karena mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih disini. Maaf sekali lagi jika romancenya kurang srek karena jujur aja saya sedikit nervous saat menulis genre romance ;~;**

**Enjoy reading! Don't forget to comment when done. Kritik kalian juga bermanfaat loh. Jangan sungkan untuk menyatakannya tapi tentu dengan kata - kata yang sopan ya ^^**

* * *

_Tap tap tap_

Sebuah suara langkah kaki terdengar jelas di lorong sekolah elite yang bernama Oujou itu. Tidak ada seorangpun terlihat kecuali seorang gadis mungil berkuncir kuda yang dengan cepatnya berjalan sambil membawa tugas tugasnya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore yang membuat manager dari klub amefuto itu tergesa - gesa. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan tugas - tugasnya sampai melupakan latihan amefuto sore ini.

"Maaf aku terlambat!"

Semua mata tertuju pada gadis yang tiba-tiba membuka ruang gym dengan terburu-buru itu. Shogun yang merupakan pelatih dari klub amefuto tersebut hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan pengecekan pada beberapa anggota. Beberapa dari mereka menatap heran ke pelatih yang sering dikenal sebagai orang yang disiplin waktu itu. Biasanya jika salah satu dari mereka terlambat sedikit saja, pelatih mereka akan memarahi orang itu dan memberi hukuman. Tapi sepertinya kali ini tidak. Tidak bagi manager mereka.

"Pelatih? Tidak biasanya kau menolerir keterlambatan. Apa ada yang terjadi di rumahmu? "

"Hm tidak. Kali ini dia aku beri kebebasan sedikit"

"Maksudmu pelatih?"

"Wakana sedang sibuk akhir - akhir ini. Aku sering melihatnya belajar di perpustakaan sendirian."

"Ah iya juga. Semester ini memang sibuk seperti biasa"

Setelah percakapan singkat itu, mereka melanjutkan aktivitasnya lagi dengan diam. Sedangkan gadis yang mereka bicarakan masih sibuk untuk mengatur tugas - tugasnya di salah satu meja. Dengan tidak sengaja, dia menyenggol kertas yang ditumpuknya disebelah hingga terjatuh ke lantai dan membuatnya mendengus kesal. Jujur saja badannya sangat lemas hari ini sampai menaiki tangga saja sulit. Belum lagi dia yang akan membersihkan ruang gym ini sampai malam. Mau jadi apa badannya nanti.

"Kau baik-baik saja Koharu?"

Suara itu berhasil membangunkan Koharu dari lamunannya. Ya mungkin hanya sedikit orang mengenal manager klub amefuto satu ini. Bukan seperti Mamori Anezaki dari Deimon, Juvia dari Bando Spider dan manager klub lain yang terlihat sangat dewasa, manager satu ini sangat mungil dan patut dilindungi. Dan lelaki di depannya adalah seorang pemain amefuto yang menerima gelar MVP dari banyaknya pemain amefuto berbakat di jepang. Dia adalah Shin Seijuro, Linebacker dari Oujo White Knight.

"A-ah aku baik - baik saja Sei. Lanjutkan latihanmu saja ya. Maaf menganggu"

Wakana mengambil kertas dari tangan Shin dan merapikannya lagi di meja. Tidak lupa dia tersenyum dengan manis  
sehingga membuat orang didepannya ikut tersenyum kecil. Sebenarnya Shin tau apa yang di rasakan Ko- Wakana saat ini. Dia dapat melihat kelelahan di mata gadis itu tapi dia memilih diam saja. Karena sejujurnya dia tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Dia takut jika hal yang dilakukannya malah akan membuat Wakana makin terbebani. Hal itu yang terus dipikirkan Shin saat dia latihan push up dengan satu tangan dan training sehari-hari yang dilakukannya.

"Shin? Kau kenapa? Tumben sekali tidak fokus seperti itu"

Shin berhenti sejenak dan melihat temannya yang seorang mantan idola disebelahnya itu. Dia hanya terdiam dan melihat Wakana yang sedang tenggelam dengan tumpukan kertas soal di meja kecil di pojok ruangan. Sakuraba yang mengikuti arah tatapan Shin pun mengerti dan menepuk bahu temannya itu

"Kau khawatir dengan manager kan ? "

"Tentu saja. Dia sudah seperti itu selama beberapa hari ini"

"Lalu kau tau apa yang harus kau lakukan Shin?"

Mendengar hal itu, Shin diam mematung dan berfikir dengan keras. Apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan sekarang?

"...Tidak" Sakuraba yang mendengar hal itu hanya bersweatdrop ria. Dia sudah tau apa yang akan dijawab Shin tidak akan membuatnya puas

"Bisakah kau membantuku Sakuraba? Aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan."

"Tentu saja" Laki-laki berambut kuning itu tersenyum senang dan sudah mulai memikirkan rencana apa yang akan dia dan anggota lain lakukan.

* * *

Shin terdiam untuk kesekian kalinya. Kata - kata Sakuraba masih terngiang - ngiang di pikirannya.

"_Hal pertama yang harus kau lakukan adalah perhatian. Bantu dia saat dia kesulitan. Gendong sampai rumah kalau perlu karena aku tau tugas itu membuat dia lelah."_

Haruskah dia melakukannya ? Kalau dia melakukan itu pasti akan aneh di mata Wakana. Tapi kalau tidak, dia akan di cap sebagai pacar yang tidak perhatian. Masalah iya dan tidak itu terus berlanjut dengan sengit di kepala Shin sambil menunggu Wakana keluar dari ruang gym.

"_Mau aneh atau tidak, aku akan tetap melakukannya." _kata Shin di dalam hatinya. Toh itu juga merupakan kewajibannya sebagai seorang kekasih untuk perhatian dan membantu pasangan jika mengalami kesulitan. Apalagi mereka sudah mulai berpacaran lama. Memahami keadaan masing-masing sudah biasa kan?

"Maaf aku lama Sei"

Ucapan itu hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Shin. Lalu dia melihat Wakana yang kesulitan membawa banyak barang di tangannya. Berniat untuk membantu, Shin menyentuh tangan Wakana dan malah membuat Wakana kaget sehingga semua barang barangnya berjatuhan. Dia menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya sekarang

"M-maaf Sei aku kaget jadinya aku tidak sengaja-"

"Kau yakin tidak apa - apa?"

"E-eh? Maksudmu ?" Wakana kaget sekaligus heran. Jarang sekali Shin sangat perhatian seperti ini kepadanya. Biasanya dia cuma mengangguk dan mengantarnya pulang lalu melanjutkan lari nya sampai malam. Tapi kenapa hari ini sangat berbeda?

"Kau lebih ceroboh dari biasanya. Dan juga tolong berhenti meminta maaf. Kau tidak salah apa - apa" Ucap Shin sambil memunguti barang yang tadi dijatuhkan Wakana

"Iyakah? Mungkin karena aku sedikit lelah. Minggu ini tugasku sangat banyak" Wakana membantu mengambil barang yang jatuh tadi sampai tangan mereka bersentuhan. Shin dapat merasakan betapa dinginnya tangan Wakana dengan mengenggam tangan itu dan membuat pipi Wakana merona merah

"Biar aku saja yang bawa. Tasku masih muat untuk menaruh ini semua"

"K-kau yakin?"

Shin mengangguk lagi dan memasukkan barang-barang itu ke dalam tasnya. Wakana hanya memperhatikannya dalam diam sambil bersyukur dalam hati bahwa kekasihnya sangat peka kali ini. Dan semoga saja untuk nanti nanti juga.

Setelah Shin selesai memasukkan barang-barang itu, lalu dia membawa tasnya di dada bukan di punggung. Dia berjongkok di depan Wakana dan hal itu membuatnya sangat bingung.

"Naik."

"E-eh?!"

"Aku tau kakimu sudah lemas. Daripada jatuh di jalan, lebih baik aku gendong kan? Di hitung - hitung bisa jadi salah satu bahan latihan ku"

Mendengar hal itu membuat pipi Wakana merona lebih merah dan membuatnya salah tingkah. Dia tentu ingin digendong seperti itu. Tetapi ya memang Shin adalah orang yang terlalu polos jadi dia tidak terlalu banyak melakukan PDA. Bahkan Wakana berani bertaruh kalau Shin tidak tau apa itu PDA. Dan tentu saja hal yang terjadi sekarang membuatnya sangat senang sekaligus gugup

"B-baik"

Dengan perlahan, Wakana menaiki punggung Shin dan seketika rasa hangat menjalari seluruh tubuhnya. Tangannya memeluk leher Shin dengan hati-hati. Tidak ingin membuat Shin terasa tercekik karena pelukan di lehernya yang terlalu kuat

Shin yang merasa Wakana sudah menaiki punggungnya pun berdiri dan membuat posisi Wakana nyaman dipunggungnya. Setelah merasa cukup, Shin pun mulai berlari pelan sambil menggendong Wakana di punggungnya. Hari yang sudah hampir malam membuat jalan perlahan - lahan menjadi sepi. Tapi tidak dengan kawasan rumah Wakana yang memang selalu ramai karena wilayahnya yang terbuka dan banyak pedagang. Shin tidak heran Wakana tidak takut pulang sendirian ke rumah apabila Shin ada latihan tambahan.

"Seijuro ?"

"Hn?" Jawab Shin sambil terus berlari. Banyak orang melintas yang melihat mereka berdua sambil tersenyum ataupun berbisik dengan teman atau pasangan masing-masing. Entah karena mereka merasa senang melihat sepasang kekasih itu ataupun malah sebaliknya

"Terima Kasih"

Shin tersenyum dan berhenti berlari. Dia menoleh ke samping untuk melihat Wakana tapi tiba-tiba gadis itu mencium pipinya dengan lembut dan mengelus rambutya dengan penuh kasih sayang

"Terima kasih karena telah membantuku selama ini"

Dengan sedikit kesulitan, Wakana mencoba turun dari punggung kekasihnya. Ini merupakan moment paling langka dalam sejarah hubungan mereka. Jadi dengan sebisa mungkin dia ingin melewatinya dengan istimewa pula.

"Aku juga berterima kasih kepadamu akan hal yang sama. Aku tidak menyesal sedikitpun karena telah membagi kecintaanku kepada amefuto. Karena aku telah menemukan hal yang patut aku lindungi dan perjuangkan, yaitu kau Koharu. "

Shin tersenyum dan mengangkat tubuh Wakana dengan tangan kirinya sampai wajah mereka sejajar satu sama lain. Shin mulai memperkecil jarak antar wajah mereka sehingga hidung mereka berdua saling bersentuhan. Wakana dengan lembut memegang kedua pipi Shin yang mulai dingin dengan tangannya dan membisikkan suatu kata yang sangat jarang mereka ucapkan ke satu sama lain.

"愛してる, 進 清十郎 "*

"私も愛してる, 若菜小春 "**

Semua perasaan yang ingin mereka ucapkan tertuang seluruhnya saat ini. Ciuman yang lembut dan penuh kasih sayang itu pun dapat menjelaskan seberapa berharganya Wakana bagi Shin dan begitu juga sebaliknya.

"_Stay with me, okay?"_

"_Okay."_

* * *

**OMAKE** :

"Aku tidak tau kenapa aku setuju melakukan ini dengan kalian."

Dibalik semak-semak, terlihat semua anggota Oujou White Knight yang sedang mencuri-curi pandang ke arah ShinWaka yang sedang bermesraan itu. Yang tentu saja diketuai oleh Sakuraba. Dan diikuti oleh Otawara, Ikari, beberapa anggota lainnya dan anehnya Takami juga ikut. Mereka melihat semua kejadian dari awal sampai akhir dengan puas. Terlebih lagi Sakuraba.

"BHAHAHA, jiwa muda memang tidak bisa dihentikan ya"

"Cara pertama sukses. Tunggu caraku selanjutnya Shin!"

"Kalian benar - benar ya. . ."

* * *

*** = Aku menyayangimu, Shin Seijuro**

**** = Aku juga menyayangimu, Koharu Wakana**

.

.

.

.

**\- Chapter 1 : done -**


	2. This is not okay

**Author Note : Halo semuanya~ Akhirnya bisa update juga. Abis ujian jadinya saya rada sibuk jadi buka komputer aja cuma buat kerjain soal dari internet T_T **

**Sebelumnya saya minta maaf kalau di chapter pertama banyak banget kesalahan dalam penulisan yang saya aja baru ngeh barusan. Lalu terima kasih juga yang sudah memberi jejak dengan memberikan review di chapter pertama. **

**Happy reading! Don't forget to review if you have some request for another chapter. Request are open**

* * *

**Eyeshield 21 © Richiro Inagaki &amp; Yusuke Murata**

.

.

.

.

Wakana menatap lurus ke arah papan tulis kelasnya. Dengan ekspresi pasrah sekaligus tidak percaya, gadis itu mengangkat tangannya. Ternyata hal itu berhasil mengambil perhatian guru walikelasnya yang sedari tadi berbicara dengan riang di depan kelas

"Ano sensei.. Kenapa kita harus ikut acara ini..?" Pertanyaan Wakana pun diikuti anggukan oleh teman - teman sekelasnya. Wali kelas mereka pun menjawabnya dengan senyuman yang sangat jarang guru perempuan itu tunjukkan

"Karena sebentar lagi Oujo akan mengadakan festival kebudayaan sayang. Jadi setiap kelas diharapkan menampilkan sesuatu saat penutupan kebudayaan nanti. Kebetulan kelas kita diberi kesempatan untuk berkolaborasi dengan kelas tetangga jadi ya sensei mengusulkan drama saja. Lagipula kelas lain juga sudah mengambil pilihan lain selain ini"

"Lalu , cerita apa yang akan kita tampilkan nanti sensei?"

"Sleeping Beauty!" jawab guru wali kelas mereka yang dibalas dengan berbagai respon dari tiap murid . Ada yang menghembuskan nafas karena bosan, ada juga yang hanya ber-oh ria. Sedangkan reaksi berbeda datang dari hampir seluruh siswa perempuan di kelas itu. Mereka bersorak senang sambil menerka nerka siapa yang akan dijadikan salah satu dari pemeran utama cerita romantis ini

Tapi mungkin cuma Wakana yang mendengar hal itu langsung tersenyum gugup. Dia merasakan hal buruk akan terjadi tidak lama lagi dan itu mengikut sertakan dirinya.

"Oke anak - anak semua. Sekarang sensei akan memulai pemilihan karakter dari cerita tadi. Bagi yang sukarela berperan harap mengangkat tangan saat sensei menyebutkan tokoh tokohnya"

Pemilihan peran terus berlanjut dengan ramai. Wakana hanya menundukkan kepalanya saat sensei membacakan tokoh tokoh perempuan di drama tersebut. Tapi kegugupan Wakana belum selesai sampai saat itu. Entah kenapa dia merasa sebentar lagi－

"Nah! Sekarang untuk peran terpenting di drama ini. Adakah yang bersedia menjadi Aurora disini?" Seketika keadaan kelas menjadi sunyi. Para murid laki - laki hanya memandang satu sama lain. Kemana gemuruh para perempuan yang sangat bersemangat tadi?

"Sensei! Bagaimana kalau Wakana saja yang menjadi Aurora?" ucap salah satu siswi yang memecahkan kesunyian di kelas itu

"E-EH?! Kenapa aku?!" jawab Wakana dengan kaget. Ternyata firasatnya benar - benar terjadi

"Wakana-chan. Kau satu - satunya murid perempuan di kelas ini yang jarang muncul di setiap pentas kelas. Kami sengaja menyisakan peran utama ini untukmu. Untuk kali ini saja ya Wakana-chan" pinta teman - temannya dengan wajah memohon.

Gadis yang menjadi bahan perhatian itu pun mulai berkeringat dingin. Dia tidak tau harus apa. Dia pernah membaca cerita ini dan dia tau bahwa di drama ini pasti ada scene di mana Aurora dan pangeran yang dia belum tau siapa itu harus berciuman. Sedangkan dia sendiri sudah mempunyai kekasih yang er.. berpelukan saja jarang apalagi berciuman. Tapi disisi lain, dia tidak ingin mengecewakan teman - temannya. Apalagi hampir semua teman sekelasnya yang meminta .

"...Baiklah. Tapi aku t-tidak terlalu pintar ber-acting" jawab Wakana yang diikuti dengan sorakkan senang teman - temannya. Guru mereka pun mengangguk senang dan menenangkan anak muridnya.

"Karena pemilihan peran sudah beres, bagi murid yang telah mendapat peran harap datang ke ruang guru untuk mengambil naskah masing - masing besok ! Jangan lupa anak - anak"

"Ha'i sensei!" ucap seisi kelas bersamaan . Setelah wali kelas mereka keluar, sebagian dari murid perempuan pun datang mengerumuni meja Wakana

"Wakana-chan! Kami akan bantu menyiapkan kostum nya oke!"

"Akan kami bantu dengan make upnya juga!"

"Penghayatan peran juga serahkan kepada kami!"

Wakana hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah mendengar celotehan teman - temannya. Dia tidak tau lagi harus apa. Dia takut untuk memberi tau kepada Shin tentang hal ini. Bagaimana kalau Shin marah dan mereka akan bertengkar?

"T-tapi bagaimana dengan Seijuro? Aku takut dia akan marah dan- "

Perkataan Wakana terpotong karena dengan tiba - tiba, buku yang dipegang salah satu temannya jatuh saking kagetnya. Masing - masing dari mereka saling menatap satu sama lain dengan tatapan 'kenapa-kita-bisa-lupa'. Lalu mereka menatap Wakana dengan tatapan bersalah

"MAAFKAN KAMI WAKANA-CHAN." ucap mereka bersamaan diikuti dengan teguran murid laki - laki yang terganggu dengan suara mereka yang berisik itu

Habis sudah harapan Wakana. Dia berharap ada keajaiban menyertainya sekarang. Terlebih lagi saat latihan Amefuto nanti sore. Saat dimana Wakana akan memberi tau Shin

* * *

**Sedangkan di kelas lain**

"Astaga.."

"Bukan sakuraba yang menjadi pangeran kali ini"

"Ini hal yang jarang terjadi. Sungguh."

"Sensei tidak salah kan?!"

"Syukurlah bukan aku yang jadi pangeran. Eh tapi kalau pangerannya dia.. Kuharap yang menjadi Aurora adalah..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Chapter 2 : to be continued**_


	3. Oh?

**Author Note : Halo? Saya kembali dengan chapter terbaru. Saya kadang lupa kalau masih punya cerita yang harus di selesaikan disini /? Terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah memberi review di chapter sebelumnya. Saya usahakan buat update sering. Tapi tergantung saya nya juga. Ada ide atau nggak :'D**

**Please enjoy! Jangan lupa review jika mau mengutarakan sesuatu ke saya. Thankyou!**

* * *

**Eyeshield 21 © Richiro Inagaki &amp; Yusuke Murata**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Chapter 2.2"**

Wakana merutuki sifatnya yang kelebihan baik itu. Bisa saja tadi dia mengatakan tidak kepada teman - temannya. Tapi hal itu merupakan hal yang tidak mudah di lakukan bagi seorang Koharu Wakana. Saking putus asanya, dia sampai tidak keluar kelas saat istirahat dan membuat teman - teman perempuan di kelasnya merasa bersalah. Bukan masalah sifat malu nya nanti di atas panggung, tapi apa reaksi kekasihnya nanti jika dia tau hal ini?

"Haah aku tidak tau lagi!" ucap wakana yang berhasil membuat teman - temannya kaget dan langsung menatap ke arahnya

"Ano Wakana-chan... Maafkan kami. Kami sungguh lupa akan hal itu. Maafkan kami huwee!" sekeliling meja Wakana pun menjadi ramai dengan teman sekelasnya yang merengek. Ada juga yang sampai memeluk Wakana dengan berlebihan sehingga membuatnya sulit bernafas

"A-ah tidak apa - apa.. Ini hanya drama yang akan ditampilkan sekali kok. Tidak apa - apa"

"Ya kami tau. Tapi bagaimana kalau bagian kiss scenenya juga ada latihan? Bagaimana kalau sensei memintamu melakukan adegan itu dari bibir ke bibir? Itukan berbahaya Wakana-chan!"

Hal yang diucapkan salah temannya itu pun berhasil membuat wakana pucat pasi. Berciuman dengan kekasihnya saja sangat jarang. Bahkan berpelukkan pun yang sudah sering di lakukan sepasang kekasih pada umumnya jarang sekali mereka lakukan. Apalagi berciuman dengan orang yang tidak dekat dengannya? Bisa - bisa dia..

_BRUKK_

"WAKANA-CHAN!"

"WAKANA-CHAN JANGAN PINGSAN!"

"AYO CEPAT BAWA DIA KE UKS SEKARANG!"

"PANGGIL SHIN SEKARANG JUGA!"

* * *

**Di kelas sebelah**

Suasana di kelas itu tidak jauh berbeda dengan kelas lain yang sedang beristirahat. Ada yang tertidur, makan bekal masing - masing dan ada juga yang mengobrol dengan sahabatnya dengan suara lantang. Sedangkan Shin dan Sakuraba sedang mengobrol dengan wajah serius ( yang sebenarnya hanya di lakukan Shin karena wajah dia memang begitu )

"Dengar Shin. Jangan katakan ke siapa - siapa kalau kau yang jadi pangeran pada drama kali ini ya" ucap Sakuraba dengan senyum jahilnya

"Memangnya kenapa?" Pertanyaan Shin berhasil membuat senyum Sakuraba semakin lebar. Dia sudah tau siapa yang menjadi Aurora pada drama nanti. Dan dia akan membuat sepasang kekasih ini merasa gelisah karena tidak tau siapa yang menjadi pasangan mereka masing - masing. Ya tapi Sakuraba tau hanya Wakana yang akan gelisah akan hal itu. Sedangkan Shin hanya mengangguk saja saat sensei memilihnya menjadi peran terpenting kedua tersebut

"Tidak apa - apa. Pokoknya jangan bilang siapa siapa apalagi Wa-"

"SHIN! WAKANA PINGSAN!"

"HAH SHIN CE-"

Perkataan sakuraba pun terpotong karena dia hanya melihat kursi Shin yang kosong sedangkan sang pemilik sudah berlari dengan kecepatan cahaya nya ke kelas Wakana yang tidak jauh dari kelas mereka. Padahal kelas mereka bersebelahan.

* * *

"Seijuro aku mau mengatakan sesuatu padamu"

"Apa itu?"

"A-aku terpilih menjadi Aurora di drama kelas nanti..."

"Selamat ya. Kau akan bermesraan dengan murid lain saat drama itu"

"H-hah? Maksudmu?"

"Kau sudah dengar yang aku katakan bukan? Kalau begitu sudah ya. Aku mau mulai latihan" ucap Shin sambil berbalik dan menjauhi wakana yang sudah hampir menangis itu. Dia tidak tau bahwa reaksinya akan seperti itu. Lalu dia mencoba mengejar Shin yang sudah berlari menjauh sampai tidak kelihatan lagi

"TIDAKKK"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Koharu. Kau tidak apa - apa?"

Wakana langsung terduduk di tempat tidur UKS dan mendapati Shin yang duduk di sebelahnya. Dia menghela nafas dengan lega. Ternyata yang tadi hanya mimpi. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan Shin yang berlari menjauhinya tanpa mengucapkan kata - kata. Bisa - bisa dia menangis seharian di kamar

"Seijuro kenapa ada disini? Kelas sudah mulai.." ujar Wakana sambil melihat jam yang ada di dinding UKS. Shin yang di tanya pun hanya menatap kekasihnya dengan wajah datar dan meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya di dahi Wakana

"Teman sekelasmu memberitahu kalau kau pingsan jadi ya aku menggendongmu sampai kesini. Kau tidak apa - apa kan? Suhu tubuhmu normal"

Wajah Wakana merah padam saat diperlakukan seperti itu. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan membuat Shin tersenyum. Mungkin Shin tersenyum adalah hal yang langka bagi murid di Ojo tapi tidak bagi Wakana. Dia sudah biasa menerima senyum Shin yang bisa dibilang membuat wajahnya lebih tampan itu

"Kau yakin? Tadi kau juga berteriak - teriak saat tidur" Perkataan Shin berhasil membuat Wakana menegang. Bulir keringat pun mulai membasahi wajah gadis itu dan membuat Shin mengeluarkan saputangan dari kantung celananya. Dia mengelap wajah Wakana dengan santai tapi berhati - hati. Perlakuan itupun membuat Wakana semakin tegang.

Mau tidak mau, Wakana harus mengatakannya sekarang. Karena jika saat latihan nanti, pelatih Shogun tidak akan memberikan waktu bagi mereka hanya untuk mengobrol. Terlebih lagi Shin adalah salah satu anggota 'kesayangan' Shogun. Pastinya latihan berat sudah menunggu di depan mata

"A-ano Seijuro.." ucap Wakana sambil menelan ludah. Dia menatap Shin sehingga mereka saling berhadapan sekarang

"Ada apa?"

"A.. Aku mau mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Tapi jangan marah ya?"

"Tentu. Aku tidak akan marah semudah itu" jawab Shin dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya seperti biasa.

"Akuterpilihmenjaditokohutamadidramananti!"

Wakana berbicara tanpa jeda saking gelisahnya. Sedangkan Shin yang berhasil mendengar dengan jelas pun hanya mengangguk. Ternyata ini alasan kenapa Sakuraba memintanya untuk merahasiakan peran Shin dari siapapun termasuk gadis di depannya itu

"_Dia mau membuat Koharu gugup ternyata"_

"Baiklah. Aku tidak marah kok"

"EH?! Kau yakin?" Shin hanya mengangguk. Dia tidak tau kenapa Wakana terlalu meributkan sebuah drama. Itu hanya penampilan yang tidak lebih dari satu jam. Lagipula hanya untuk satu kali saja kelas mereka berdua akan tampil seperti itu

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku biasa saja kok" tanya Shin. Wakana hanya menatap lelaki di hadapannya dengan gugup. Kadang dia kesulitan mengetahui perasaan kekasihnya karena wajah Shin yang selalu datar itu. Dia tidak tau apakah Shin marah, sedih atau malah senang?

"T-tapi kan mungkin saja ada scene dimana pangeran mencium aurora... Bukan mungkin. Tapi pasti. Kau tidak apa - apa dengan itu?"

Shin yang mendengarnya hanya memiringkan kepalanya sedikit sambil melipat tangan berototnya yang tentu saja tertutup lengan seragam sekolahnya di depan dada. Oh jadi dia akan melakukan adegan itu dengan kekasihnya?

"Tidak apa - apa. Lagipula Sakuraba menjadi raja jadi aku biasa saja"

Wakana hampir menangis saat mendengarnya. Kalau bukan Sakuraba yang menjadi pangeran, lalu siapa? Masa dia harus melakukan scene itu dengan murid laki - laki yang tidak dekat dengannya?

Shin yang menyadari ekspresi Wakana pun langsung menepuk - nepuk puncak kepala gadis itu dengan lembut. Walaupun dia tidak tau apa yang membuat Wakana sangap gugup seperti itu.

"Lebih baik kau memakan bekalmu Koharu. Aku sudah membawakan nya dari kelasmu tadi"

"Arigatou Seijuro"

Ucapan terimakasih Wakana dibalas anggukan oleh Shin. Dia mengambil kotak bekal yang masih utuh itu di meja satu-satunya yang ada di UKS dan membawanya ke tempat tidur Wakana. Sedangkan gadis itu hanya menatap punggung kekasihnya dengan kagum. Dia tidak bisa mengungkapkan betapa bersyukurnya dia karena bisa menjalin hubungan dengan orang yang di sukainya dari awal menjadi manager di tim Amefuto Ojo White Knight itu

Tanpa dia sadari, Shin sudah duduk menghadapnya dan mulai membuka bekal buatan Wakana sendiri. Dia ingin menyuapi Wakana ternyata

"Sei, tidak usah repot - repot begitu. Aku bisa makan sendiri kok!"

"Kenapa? Aku kira sepasang kekasih biasa melakukan ini. Tidak ya?" ucapnya dengan polos dan membuat Wakana sweatdrop. Dia kira Shin mau menjadi kekasih romantis taunya tidak.

"Ya mereka melakukan ini kadang.."

"Coba buka mulutmu Koharu" ucap Shin dengan lembut. Wakana langsung mengikuti intruksi Shin dan dia mulai menyuapi Wakana seperti anak kecil. Untuk kedua kalinya, Wakana merasa bahagia menjadi kekasih Shin yang ya kadang - kadang kelebihan polos dan tukang merusak barang elektronik di toko - toko di jalan. Bahkan mereka berdua sering di marahi pemilik toko dan menyuruh mereka menggantinya. Karena Wakana adalah gadis yang sulit menyela orang, jadi dia tidak bisa membela Shin. Sedangkan sang perusak hanya meminta maaf dan membayar kerusakan yang dia sebabkan. Typical Shin Seijuro

"Seijuro, kau sudah makan?" Shin pun menggelengkan kepalanya

"Aku masih menjaga jumlah protein di tubuhku jadi aku hanya-"

Perkataan Shin terpotong karena Wakana dengan cepat memasukkan sebuah egg roll ke dalam mulut Shin. Lalu dia memaksa Shin untuk mengunyah itu dan dituruti oleh lelaki yang menjadi korban pemaksaan tersebut. Shin menatap Wakana yang memasang wajah kesal

"Kau harus makan Sei. Aku memaksamu kali ini"

Mereka berdua pun melanjutkan kegiatan mereka di UKS tanpa menyadari teman - teman mereka sedang mengintip apa yang sedang mereka lakukan

"Yah aku kira ada adegan romantis disini"

"Oh jadi Sakuraba bukan jadi pangeran? Tumben sekali"

"Bukan kok. Aku juga kaget ditambah bersyukur karena tidak terpilih menjadi peran itu"

"Ngomong - ngomong, mereka tidak menyadari bel pulang apa ya?"

"Yang namanya berdua dengan pasangan pasti lupa sekitar.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Chapter 2.2 : To be continued"**


End file.
